Für den Rest der Ewigkeit
Für den Rest der Ewigkeit '''ist die erste Episode der Sechsten Staffel und die '''Einhundertundzwölfte der Serie. Inhalt NEUANFÄNGE UND ZWEITE CHANCEN – Nachdem sie die letzten vier Monate damit verbracht hat auf eine unkonventionelle und potenziell gefährliche Weise mit dem Verlust von Damon klar zu kommen, kehrt Elena ans Whitmore College zurück um ihr zweites Jahr zu beginnen. Caroline, der es schwer fällt mit ihrem Leben weiter zu machen, versucht verzweifelt einen Weg zu finden, den Zauber, den die Traveler auf Mystic Falls gelegt haben, der jegliche Art von Magie unterbindet, aufzuheben und ist frustriert, als sie auf ihre Anrufe an Stefan keine Antwort bekommt. Der wieder menschliche Tyler hat ein Streit bei einer Football Party, der seine Fähigkeit seine Wut zu kontrollieren auf die Probe stellt. Währenddessen macht sich Matt Sorgen um Jeremy, der mit dem Verlust von Bonnie auf eine selbstzerstörerische Weise umgeht. Alaric, der damit kämpft mit seinem neuen Leben als Vampir zurechtzukommen, findet sich selbst in einer unangenehmen Lage wieder, als er Jo, eine hübsche Ärztin, die im Universitätskrankenhaus arbeitet, trifft. Schließlich, während alle glauben, dass Stefan weg ist, um eine Spur zu verfolgen, um Damon und Bonnie zurückzubringen, ist Elena schockiert, als sie herausfindet, was er wirklich tut. Handlung Ein Paar wird von einem Vampir angegriffen, kurz nachdem sie Mystic Falls und somit die "Vampir-freie-Zone" verlassen hatten. Alaric, der vor wenigen Monaten erst wieder zum Leben zurück gekehrt ist, lehrt jetzt Okkultismus am Whittmore College, an dem Elena inzwischen Medizin studiert. Matt ist in der Bevölkerungs-Schutz-Einheit und Jeremys Leben besteht hauptsächlich aus Videospielen, Alkohol und Mädchen. Beide verlassen die Stadt, über der ein Anti-Magie-Zauber liegt, fast nie. Caroline sucht nach einem Weg den Anti-Magie-Zauber aufzuheben, bisher allerdings erfolglos. Liz Forbes erzählt davon, dass es mehrere Personen, mit Wunden an ihrem Nacken gab, die auf Vampirangriffe hinweisen. Das bedeutet, dass sich ein Vampir an der Stadtgrenze herumtreibt. Elena hat von Luke die Möglichkeit bekommen Damon (als Halluzination) mithilfe von Kräutern sehen und anfassen zu können. Stefan hat die Gegend verlassen und arbeitet als Automechaniker. Er hält keinen Kontakt zu seinen Freunden aus Mystic Falls, was besonders Caroline sehr trifft. Nur Alaric telefoniert hin und wieder mit ihm um sich über ihre Errungenschaften auszutauschen, auch wenn bisher keiner etwas erreicht hat. Stefan hat eine neue Freundin, Ivy, der er erzählt dass er ein Vampir ist. Sie glaubt ihm aber nicht und denkt, dass er nur einen Witz gemacht hat. Beide belassen es dabei. Elena fährt in ihrem Auto mit der Damon-Halluzination, als sie ein Mädchen bei ihrem Auto am Straßenrand stehen sieht hält sie an um zu helfen. Elena greift sie an und trinkt ihr Blut, doch Caroline erwischt sie dabei. Elena ist darüber so überrascht, dass sie das Mädchen loslässt, woraufhin diese über die Stadtgrenze flüchtet. In der Unruhe erzählt Elena Caroline von den Kräutern, die Luke ihr gibt, um Damon sehen zu können, diese machen sie so durstig, dass sie bereits mehrere Male von Menschen getrunken hat. Sie nimmt diese Kräuter, da sie nicht um Damon trauern kann. Sie hat es versucht und immer wenn sie soweit war fühlte es sich an als würde sie sterben. Matt findet das verletzte Mädchen bei einer Runde mit der Schutz-Einheit durch Mystic Falls. Er sagt den anderen, dass sie von einem Hund angegriffen wurde und bringt sie dann ins Krankenhaus. Als Elena Stefan um Hilfe bittet, um besser mit ihrer Trauer klar zu kommen erzählt er ihr, dass er aufgegeben hat nach einer Möglichkeit zu suchen, Bonnie und Damon zurück zubekommen und rät auch ihr damit abzuschließen. Tyler ist nun wieder ein Mensch mit einem Werwolf-Gen,dadurch sind seine Agressionsprobleme wieder da, die durch Alkohol noch verstärkt werden. Er greift Luke an, um ihn davon abzuhalten Elena weiterhin Kräuter zu geben. Er ist dabei alkoholisiert, wodurch er seine Agressionen nicht unter Kontrolle hat. In der Salvatore-Familiengruft beschließt Elena aufzuhören Damon zu sehen und loszulassen. Sie bedankt sich bei ihm für alles was er getan hat und die Liebe, die er ihr geschenkt hat. Sie bricht zusammen. Alaric erzählt Elena, dass er alles am Vampir-Dasein hasst und Elena sagt ihm, dass es ihr genauso geht, dass sie aber mit Damon den guten Teil daran gefunden hätte. Da in ihrem Herzen jetzt ein Loch ist, in dem Damon sein sollte, bittet Elena Alaric, der als Urvampir Vampire manipulieren kann, Damon aus ihrem Gedächtnis zu löschen. Damon und Bonnie sind in einer Parallelwelt und machen sich dort ein Frühstück, Pfannkuchen und Kaffee. Besetzung Hauptdarsteller * Nina Dobrev als Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley als Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder als Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen als Jeremy Gilbert * Katerina Graham als Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola als Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig als Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino als Tyler Lockwood *Matt Davis als Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey als Enzo Nebendarsteller *Marguerite MacIntyre als Liz Forbes *Colin Ferguson als Tripp *Emily Chang als Ivy *Gabrielle Walsh als Sarah *Marco James als Liam *Jodi Lyn O’Keefe als Jo *TBA als Amy Trivia *Es gibt Zeitsprung von etwa 4 Monaten zwischen den Ereignissen des Staffel Fünf Finales Das große Nichts und dieser Folge. Das heißt, dass Staffel 6 etwa im späten Oktober 2012 oder im frühen November 2012 auf dem Zeitstrahl der Serie liegt. *Elena ringt mit sich. *Enzo wird ab dieser Folge ein Hauptcharakter. *Alaric kehrt in dieser Folge als Hauptcharakter zurück, nachdem er in Das große Nichts wiederauferstanden ist. *Der englische Titel der Episode ist ein Verweis darauf, dass Elena sich an Damon (bzw. der Halluzination) festhält. * Elena studiert Medizin am Whitmore College. * Elena benutzt Kräuter, um Damon sehen zu können. * Alaric ist College-Professor und lehrt Okkultismus (wie Shane und Gamps zuvor). * Es scheint als steht Tyler auf Liv, es gibt auch Anzeichen dafür, dass Liv auf Tyler steht. * Bonnie und Damon scheinen in einer Parallel-Welt zu sein, da sie dort in Ruhe sitzen und frühstücken. Zitate Elena:"Trust me, I know grieve. I've got grieving down to a science at this point and I tried. But every time I let it sink in that I'm never gonna see him again I feel like I'm gonna die." ---- Tyler: "Four months ago I could do anything. I could make anyone do anything that I wanted. I was stronger than most people on this earth. And then it went away. And all this slept inside of me is rage." Liv: "Why are you telling me this?" Tyler: "Because I want you to understand that I'm trying to deal with it" ---- Elena (about being a vampire): "One day I discovered the good part. You know. The promise that love could be eternal. I know I had that with Damon. Which means for the rest of the eternity I'm gonna have a hole in my heart where he supposed to be." ---- Elena: "And since I can't take away my vampirism, I want you to take away Damon. I want you to compel me to forget that I ever loved him.“ Kritiken zur Episoden * Review von Melanie E. auf myFanbase (deutsch) * Review von Carrie Raisler auf AVClub (englisch) Galerie 6x01-01.jpg 6x01-02.jpg 6x01-03.jpg 6x01-04.jpg 6x01-05.jpg 6x01-06.jpg 6x01-07.jpg 6x01-08.jpg 6x01-09.jpg 6x01-10.jpg 6x01-11.jpg S6_shot.jpg 480px-Bts_paul.jpg Bswjd97CUAApP8i.jpg Bts_tvd_s6.jpg S06-15.jpg S6_bts.jpg Tvd_script_6x01.jpg Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 6